The Understanding
by homson
Summary: After Clarke left camp jaha, her duty and recovery with the help of the person who understand war the most.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own the 100 nor it's characters.

Thank a lot to Miss Pixie M for beta reading.

Clarke knew she had to get away, the guilt was getting far too strong. Bellamy may think that by saying he forgives her he could take it all away from her but he was wrong. He didn't understand what the choices she had made had cost her.

He had been her co leader since the start but he never did make those really hard decisions, when he had protected his sister and let people die he hadn't seen what the results had been. It was her, Clarke, who had ended Atom's life not him. It was on her hands that rested the death of the grounders; the deaths of some of the Hundred; most of all Finn's death, even Dante's was by her own hands and finally the deaths of the people in Mount Weather were the consequence of her own idea even if they had pulled the lever together.

Bellamy was a great big brother, someone you could always count on. He was a great leader in time of peace or where his sister was concerned but he was never the one who had to take the final decision to kill in cold blood or self-defense or kill people who were innocent.

She was becoming a monster. War made people become monsters. When she was on the Arc she had studied everything about atomic weapons and she always wondered what kind of monsters could have pushed the button to kill so many people. But now, she understood that when you want to protect your people you are ready to do anything.

On the Arc life was harsh but there was no war. War really changed people, before Mount Weather she was headstrong, idealistic and she did not understand the reality that Lexa was trying to teach her about. Now she finally understood.

It had been two weeks since she had left the Hundred and her mother. But now it was time to go back to Mount Weather and bury the dead and maybe gain some form of redemption. She knew she would always be haunted by the innocents but she owed it to them to give them a proper death, it was the least she could do.

Once she reached Mount Weather she devoured the first food she could find, she had only eaten berries for two weeks. Then she got straight to work. While she was digging she realised she was crying, the grief was overwhelming. That's when she began to understand why Lexa had betrayed her. When you are a leader you have to put your people before everything else, she had now sold her soul for her people. She began to forgive Lexa but even then she knew that would not be what she would tell the Commander if she ever saw her again. Clarke knew that in her place she probably would have taken the deal to protect her own people but the difference was she would have come up with a plan to help the Grounders even when her people were free. She had trusted Lexa; she would have respected the trust between them by her honour.

She thought she had known Lexa but the Commander was a different person. It became apparent when she said she had made the decision with her head and not her heart. Clarke could understand that but knowing that also meant that the Alliance had meant little to the Grounders. She thought that by helping to heal the Reapers or the trades the Sky people could offer in technology would have been enough to make a strong alliance. Or that the trust between both leaders would at least ensure a strong alliance.

But now Clarke realised that war changes alliances.


	2. Chapter 2

Now she knew better, she was able to see clearer now that she'd been foolish and now knew that she had been too trusting. She was angry at herself but she was too involved with Lexa, she was the only one who really understood wars, who understood what sacrifices had to be made, the politics of it all and most importantly the way a leader must present themselves to the people; the key was to always remain strong. Lexa had taught her a lot despite it all and Clarke knew she owed her a lot.

She admired her and she at present understood why she had feeling for her. On one hand she really cared about her but on the other knew that Lexa could never be trusted, she would always choose her people before herself or the Sky people. After Mount Weather she would only do the same over and over again.

With time a relationship could have happened and in time of peace they could maybe begin to trust and understand each other again but right now Clarke needed to heal.

Once she had finished burying the dead at Mount Weather she still had a duty to her people. She decided she would go to Polis and see what peace truly meant to the Grounders. After having killed everyone in Mount Weather, she hoped that going there would help her heal.

After all blood must have blood and the Grounders must respect what she had done even if she feels disgusted with herself.

As she laid some flowers on children's graves before finally reaching Maya's; they'd both never seen eye to eye but she had helped her friends and Jasper did care about her. She sighed and was about to place a flower on the freshly dug grave when she heard some noises.

She turned to the source of the noise and was surprised but at the same time anxious. Out of the clearing came Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Kane and Bellamy. The latter was the first to notice her and after ended up being the first to speak.

"We didn't know you would be here. We were coming to bury the dead." He paused and he watched her carefully. "Octavia told me about Tondc and I didn't want to have to see you this soon."

After all they had to endure she understood that some people of the Arc would resent her; she understood why Jasper would be angry because of Maya even if there had been no other choice; she understood Octavia being bitter since she was still a little naïve and Clarke wanted to protect her as long as possible from the harsh reality of war. But Bellamy was the one who knew what sacrifices needed to be made to win a war. His resentment made her snap.

"So we should have evacuated the town so that the people in Mount Weather would know that we had someone inside even if that meant that all the Grounders, all our friends and even you would have died, is that what you're telling me?"

"It's so easy to decide who dies or lives when you're a leader, you really are like the people of the Arc." spat Octavia. She'd crossed a line even Lincoln and Bellamy knew that.

"Octavia, I really hope that you never have to take these sorts of decisions, but I can tell you it's never easy. You can ask Bellamy, Kane and even Lincoln since Grounders have to take these decisions a lot, the decisions we took in war or for protecting people will always feel heavy and we have to fight the guilt. The nightmare continues every day but at the end of it knowing our people are safe allows us to keep going. It's not a fairy-tale, there are not good or bad guys, there are just people who try to live another day."


	3. Chapter 3

What a disaster, Clarke knew that wanting her people to forgive her would be asking for too much. She didn't deserve to be forgiven, she knew that, but she had hoped they would understand the choices she had had to make. At least that was what had made her keep going!

Jasper and Octavia seemed to hate her, Bellamy was avoiding her. Kane and Monty were looking at her with understanding but also with pity. Lincoln was the only one who seemed not to be judging her, being a reaper had changed him.

During their stay at Mount Weather, she was searching for everything that could help her for her journey ahead while the others were searching for materials that could help them at the camp. Only Lincoln's presence seemed to calm her, he was silent at her side but also supportive in his own way. If she could, she would have asked him to accompany her to Polis, but his loyalty was first and foremost to Octavia, Clarke didn't want to bring even more resentment towards her.

Maybe with time they would understand but she was beginning to wonder if it would even matter anymore. Jasper and the 'Hundred' thought she was crazy and didn't trust her since Mount Weather. Octavia would have most likely told everyone about Tondc by now. If not then Bellamy would, she nearly got his sister killed. Clarke knew she could trust Bellamy except when it came to Octavia. Wherever his sister was concerned he was irrational, she couldn't blame him for that but with the way Octavia was acting towards her, it would take a long time before he forgave her. Her mother, as well, still clearly had issues with what she had done during the war.

She didn't consider herself one of the Sky people anymore but she wasn't a Grounder either, what did that make her? Once she made her peace with Lexa, she would no longer owe anything to her people. She'd already given too much just to receive hate and pity in return. After that it would be up to them if they wanted to reach her, she would not be the one to make the first move. More and more she thought Lexa was really the only one who could understand her. Maybe the Grounders would accept her thanks Lexa and of her own reputation, maybe she could help heal Grounders, making her atone for what she had done and with time maybe she could feel human again.

With a simple « May we meet again » she left them, traveling towards her destination and what she hoped could be a better future.

Clarke was almost at Polis, and for the last two days she knew she had been followed. Some shadows were moving fast among the trees, she couldn't hear or see them but the feeling of Grounders watching her every move didn't disappear. She felt like prey expecting to be slaughtered at any moment. Her only hope was that Lexa had forbidden them to attack Sky people and that the treaty was still holding. Once in front of Polis it seemed her hope was justified, maybe peace was still possible between Grounders and Sky people. Indra was the one waiting for her; disarming her, she gave her a warning:

« If you are here for hurting Heda or our people, I will personally put you on a cross and slice you open! »

« Me and what army Indra? Your scouts already told you that I am alone. » Clarke replied.

« You are dangerous Sky princess; we heard rumours about what you did to the mountain men. » Indra told her.

« I did what I had to do for my people Indra, it's the same reason I'm here, to talk about peace with the Sky people. I know perfectly well if I was to do anything against Heda there will be war and it is the last thing that I want! » The young leader told her.

Clarke was trying to appear the more honest and strong she could, she knew Indra could refuse to let her meet with Lexa, if that was to happen, she did not know what would be the future of her people, her future.

Indra was appraising her, searching for something, it seemed she found it and gave her a nod before telling her to come with her.

The city was fabulous; the buildings were closer together from the archives she had read on the Ark. In the street there was a market selling fish, animals and fruit. Clarke couldn't get enough of it.

She would have liked to have seen more, get closer but Indra wasn't giving her the time. According to her stern expression Clarke would do better to walk fast, the last shred of patience she had quickly disappearing. Finally, they were in front of the main building, passing imposing doors with guards, until Indra stopped and turned to her.

« Heda is waiting inside. »

Clarke took a deep breath, this meeting was essential for her people's survival. She couldn't let her resentment, her anger get the better of her. If she was going to act one last time as a leader she shall act with her head, not with her heart. Once an agreement was found, she would just be Clarke, a healer; she would no longer be Clarke the leader of the Sky people. She will be able to act with her heart, and no longer be afraid of repercussions.

She had to make a distinction between Heda and Lexa, as long as she was still acting like a leader it will be Heda. When her duties to her people were complete, it will be Lexa and she will see where it will lead her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to_ _Miss. Pixie. M__ for beta reading._

Clarke posture was rigid , her back straight, her face set into an impassive mask, Lexa hadn't said a word, she was scrutinizing her . Clarke didn't knew what she was looking for ,maybe a weakness to exploit, maybe she was trying to read her and understand her state of mind but she knew she had to stay strong . She wasn't fighting for herself but for people who were depending on her, she couldn't be the first to talk , after the betrayal , it will make her and the sky peoples seemed even more weak, she had to wait for Lexa to start talking, to start the negotiation.

Finally, after some long minutes that appeared like hours to Clarke, Lexa began to speak formally,

" Clarke of the sky people, why have you come here? What do you seek? "

It will make things easier, it seemed Lexa did not want too the meeting to be personal,

" Heda, I came here for my people, since the alliance has been broken, I would like a treaty between our people, a treaty who allow us to live in peace. "

Lexa was looking at her sternly, " Why would we want a treaty with people who don't respect our culture, our tradition,our way of life! Who don't respect us, calling us savages? "

That was the easy part or so she hoped, " We took care of the Mountain men, even if you had an agreement with them; you knew they couldn't be trusted, they will have betrayed you, the grounders own us a debt, blood must have blood! "

Lexa kept silent, Clarke was becoming more and more uncomfortable, beginning to think she had failed; she was searching what else she could say,

"Well done Clarke, your people will have peace as long as they respect the territory I will give them. The grounders will not be the attackers but I can't guarantee there will be no wars in the future "

Clarke shoulders dropped a little " thank you "

Lexa gave her a nod, " Now, is there anything else I can do for you? "; the question was asked hesitantly, the first show of emotion in the commander demeanor,

" Actually, yes, but it's a personal request. I will prefer to talk to you after we have signed the treaty and you have announced it to your people. "

" Alright, I will make the arrangements necessary, you can stay in the house for official's guests. I will need a few days for gathering my generals. Enjoy your stay in Polis, the city is beautiful. "

" Can you send someone to get me when the peace talk with your generals is done? "

" Yes, you will be the first to know "

Clarke left the office feeling better; at last, her duty was complete, now she could really begin to think about herself, what she will need to do to and what she will want to do to start living again.

Something strange was happening, the first day of her stay to Polis, she was walking around the town, observing the buildings, when Lexa appeared from nowhere and stayed by her side, never saying anything, during almost two hours. She told to herself it was probably just for keeping a close eye on her, making sure she did not make anything stupid and when Lexa left, she did not think more about it.

The second day she was visiting the market , when the same thing happened , she was talking to a merchant when she saw everyone around her gave a respectful nod, behind her was Lexa, she stayed again by her side during almost two hours , always silent. What was her purpose? As the Heda she must be busy , it didn't made sense.

The third day , Clarke was becoming suspicious , always looking behind her ,but so far nothing happen , she decided to visit what seemed to be a school for children , making them learn English and swordsmanship , training them to be greats warriors . She was relaxing on the side, observing how the children were learning to fight, when they all became still, turning their heads toward her.

" Heda " was said in unison, making her jump, Lexa was here! Behind her again!

The next few days the same thing keeps happening,Clarke was getting used to her silent presence, she was starting to relax around Lexa ,until the day before the meeting with the generals, they were watching the monuments, when out of nowhere Lexa asked her a question,

"Do you trust me Clarke? "

" No ", the answer was immediate, without even thinking, Lexa seemed to be conflicted with the answer,pleased but sad at the same time,

" Good! It is what it meant to be a good leader; you can trust no one, only yourself. "

What the… "Are you trying to tell me that all what happened was an apprenticeship to be a good leader? "

Lexa was now looking at her seriously," Sometimes you need to make mistakes to learn not to repeat them, it's how I learnt , you keep moving on more strong than before !"

Clarke was lost in thought, Lexa was probably right, seeing how every grounder follow and respect her, this leadership was working well, but at what cost? How much did she lose of herself for becoming the ruthless Heda? Was it really worth it? She didn't think so , maybe if she was a grounder she will think differently , but with her upbringing , the example set by her father , she didn't want to become emotionless , her heart was her biggest weakness and she wanted it to stay that way, to keep feeling, but she also didn't want to keep feeling so much guilt, too weak to stand on her own , unworthy to lead her people.

She just gave a little nod to Lexa, walking silently to the next monument. She will have to find a new way, between grounders and sky peoples, to adapt to this world.

During the night Clarke could not sleep, the meeting was going to determine how grounders and sky peoples would live together, if she will be allowed to learn from a healer, to travel the grounders territory helping peoples. She really hoped they could reach an agreement. Her reputation, making the mountain men disappeared, seemed to have won her the respect from some grounders, maybe it will be enough since they respected strengh.

What was making her cringe was to have to go back to camp Jaha for delivering the news and conditions of the treaty, she will not stay but if she is as welcome as she had been by her 'friends '…

It was making her stomach turn just thinking about it, seeing again the reproach, the pity, the disappointment in her mother and everyone eyes, she was going to be sick! Another thing was always in her mind , Lexa! She didn't understand her , she followed her silently everydays , and when she was becoming used to it , comfortable and feeling safe with her strong presence , she had to ask her this question , making them distant again! It was like Lexa was fighting a constant war with herself, wanting to be close with her but when they were becoming too close she was doing something for them to pull off. She was confusing the heck out of her! With a tired sigh , Clarke tried to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Thanks to_ _Miss. Pixie. M for beta reading._

Lexa wasn't feeling guilty for what she had done at Mount Weaver, she had made the right decision, making a deal in order to save her people or letting more of her people die to keep an uncertain alliance with the Sky people? The choice was obvious and should have been easier if not for Clarke. Her head was clear of all doubts concerning the choice she had made, but her heart was feeling heavy. At night, when she closed her eyes, she was always dreamt about those beautiful blue eyes and the pain she caused them.

It wasn't guilt, but as a woman who was falling in love, she felt regret, she had to give up something that could have been incredible so she could save her people.

She was training harder than usual, she needed to be physically exhausted to not think about the what if? Those questions were only hurting her, not bringing any answers.

She learned from Indra about the fall of Mount Weather and Clarke's survival, the night she heard some stories around the fire that a blond sky girl had destroyed on her own the demons of the mountain, some myths were born, Clarke would now be feared and respected by the Grounders.

She felt relief as the Heda, they didn't have to be worried about their old enemies anymore, she could focus on other matters, on whom would be the next enemy tomorrow. She also felt her heart becoming lighter, Clarke was alive. The happiness didn't last long though, she was afraid that the beautiful, stubborn girl, full of passion and life, was no more. After what she has done to free her people...she hoped that Clarke still had her spark.

The days passed and she was once again busy with her duties to maintain the peace, she was the judge and executioner of her people's conflicts.

Some scouts regularly kept her informed on the situation of her territory, informing her of any rebellion or revolt from the clans, she had to know in advance if she wanted to mobilize the army. While she was reading a report, Indra came in her office, announcing that Clarke was walking alone towards their city and would be here soon.

"What are your orders Heda? Should we kill her? She could be a menace!" Indra said harshly.

Lexa took her time to answer, lost in her thoughts, could Clarke really be a threat to her? She didn't think so, she probably still felt betrayed and angry, but she just could not imagine Clarke as a threat to her life, maybe it was a form of weakness, but her rational mind was also telling her that Clarke would never do something that would put her people in danger.

"No Indra, Clarke isn't a danger to us! If you could escort her to me once she is here!" ordered Lexa.

After Indra gave her a respectful bow and left her office, she couldn't help but smile happily, she was finally going to see her. Her mind was in turmoil, she felt happy and anxious at the same time while waiting for Clarke, for the first time in a long time she didn't know how to act. When the door opened for Clarke, she quickly masked her feelings and decided to act as the Heda, maybe it was her pride talking, but she didn't want to appear weak in front of Clarke, no, never Clarke.

She stole some discreet glances during their meeting when she knew Clarke wasn't looking, the once vibrant girl was clearly beat down, but she was still putting her people first, which for Lexa made her even more respectful, she gave her last strengths to her people. Lexa hadn't been wrong about Clarke, she had the strength of character to be a great leader, unfortunately she didn't have the support of her people in times of crisis. She shouldn't have trusted her people so much, but learnt their respect, even though fear if necessary, another important lesson that Clarke would have to learn.

During Clarke's stay in Polis, Lexa was conflicted, her mind was telling her to stay away before it got too complicated, but her heart wasn't listening to reason, she found a compromise in not talking to her, she was just walking with her, enjoying her presence a few hours a day.

The warnings from Indra didn't dissuade her, but she felt she was getting too close, Clarke was affecting her decisions without even knowing it, she was becoming softer, more gentle, something she couldn't afford to be as the Heda, so she spoke to Clarke to make them distant once again, she didn't know how long she would still be able to ignore her feelings, it became harder every day.

_**Meanwhile at camp Jaha.**_

After meeting with Clarke, the Blake siblings had a violent dispute.

"Why are you trying to defend her? It's her fault if everyone was almost killed!" yelled a furious Octavia.

Bellamy sighed, he didn't want to argue with his sister, but he had enough of the constant icy remarks Octavia made about Clarke, "O, I'm not defending her! She made some bad choices like we all did! I didn't forget that she would have let you die in Ton dc!" said an exasperated Bellamy, "But you can't just say that everything is her fault! Not when you wanted to be a grounder, look at what they did! They left us to die!"

"So what? It was her fault if the grounders left us!" raged Octavia.

"O, you know it's not true, what else could she have done?" Bellamy asked, his tone much calmer than his sister's.

Octavia's expression was now more defeated than angry, "I don't know, she should have known better, she should have found another way! It's Clarke, you know! She didn't have to kill all those innocent people!"

"Yeah, but she is only human, she doesn't always have a plan! What we did in Mount Weaver was atrocious, it was them or our people O! Jasper's plan would have never worked, even if he had killed Cage, the soldiers would never have given up! The Sky people were representing the freedom they had always wanted. We didn't have a choice O, and we will have to live with this for the rest of our lives." Bellamy said sadly , leaving Octavia alone to think and vent her anger.

Abby wasn't too affected by Clarke's departure, she had lost her little girl for a long time now, she was hoping this time away would help them, maybe some of the pain would have been forgotten and forgiven the next time they see each other, and they could be once again mother and daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Thanks to_ _Miss. Pixie. M for beta reading._

Clarke was in her room, lost in some dark thoughts when a Grounder came to summon her, the meeting with the generals had just ended and the Heda wanted to see her.

She moved inside the office of the Heda, Lexa was standing behind her desk, leaning on a map and with some documents in front of her, when she heard her come in, she raised her head and stared at her with her piercing gaze, not saying anything for some time, just observing her, finally she shook her head as if she wanted to come out of some sort of trance.

"Clarke we have reached an agreement, this map will show your people where they are authorized to go and this is the document for peace, it was signed by all the clans. They don't like the Sky people and would have wanted to go to war against them, but they are wary because of you, they fear what you could do to them if they attack the people under your protection. I will announce it to my people after our meeting. Now that it's done, what did you wish to talk to me about? "

Clarke fixed intently the document and the map, she still couldn't believe it, it had been just a mad hope, but they really signed it! She felt as if a weight was being removed from her shoulders, she gave everything she had to her people, she had fulfilled all her duties and obligations to them, now she was free, she didn't feel as if she was owning them anything anymore, she could finally start to live her life for herself. A few tears fell, she quickly wiped them and start talking,

"Once I have delivered the news to camp Jaha, I would like you to give me your authorisation to learn from a healer and to travel your territory to help people. "

" So you don't want to be the leader of the Sky people anymore? You want to become a Grounder? " asked a perplexed Lexa, Clarke was always able to surprise her, she never knew what to expect from the Sky girl.

" No, I don't want to be a Grounder! Your way of life is too harsh for me. I will return to my people if they are in danger and ask for my help, just not as a leader, this time it's their turn to make the hard decisions. I just... I can't do it anymore, I need time for myself and I want to help and heal for once, not just kill, maybe, maybe if I help enough people I could be forgiven for what I have done. "

Lexa was searching the lovely eyes of the troubled girl, she could read a profound sadness and despair in them, she sighed, Clarke would need a protector, someone to watch over her so she wouldn't do something stupid. She remembered her first years of commandment during the clan wars, how hard it would have been for her if she didn't have any trusting people by her side, some advisors who helped her to cope with the many deaths she had to cause for her dream of peace.

"Clarke, I give you the authorization, but you will have a bodyguard." Clarke opened her mouth, probably to tell her that she could take care of herself, but she just didn't want to hear it, not when she was so worried about her, "Clarke it's not negotiable! " Clarke's mouth closed, she was frowning and was obviously against the idea, but Lexa didn't care, she would do everything in her power to protect her, even from herself.

Then Lexa's face softened a little, she seemed almost vulnerable as she asked: "What will happen to us? You said you needed time and after everything….do you still want to try?", it was against logic, she tried to resist as long as she could, but her heart had won, there was nothing she could do anymore.

Clarke's eyes were fixed on the ground, lost in her thoughts, she didn't understand Lexa's logic, but there is one thing that she did understand, her heart was beating faster every time she was in her presence, no matter the betrayal, the pain and suffering she was still feeling. She had been attracted to her since the start and during her stay in Polis it only became more obvious, but she understood too that she wasn't in the right mind to be in a relationship, especially with someone like the Heda, she needed time to heal and if they couldn't even trust each other, what chances did they have?

Clarke sighed was full of sadness, her posture defeated, "I've thought a lot about you Lexa since I've been in Polis and I have feelings for you, but I need some time alone and I know what to expect from you! I know I can't trust you! And you can't trust me either! Right now we are at peace, but let's say there is another war and we find ourselves on opposite sides, we both know our people will always come first! How could we even hope to be together, knowing this? "

Lexa could have resigned herself and lost the girl she loved, it was true their relationship would never be simple, but the Heda wasn't an ordinary person, once her mind was set on something she truly wanted, something important to her, she never gave up. Clarke didn't know it yet, but after the confirmation she had feelings for her, the Heda' s mind was already working plans after plans for them to be together without the fear of being betrayed, she would not stop until she had accomplished her goal. Clarke had, inadvertently, with her confession and fears, made sure than the Sky people would stay safe, the agreement of peace could always be broken, but the Heda was now firmly on her side, her distaste for the other Sky people completely forgotten.

Lexa looked Clarke in the eyes, "I will find a solution, Clarke, for us to trust each other completely. For us be together.", she said it passionately, her eyes expressing her conviction. After a pause, she started talking again:

"I will send you to a small village to learn from a healer I trust, it's my place of birth. Once you are settled, can I come to visit you?" She asked hesitantly, the small nod from Clarke made her smile.

"I thought we could trust no one? " asked a suspicious and still shocked Clarke.

"True and we learn from our mistakes! I'm learning how to trust again and how to win your trust back! Clarke, I will do everything I can for us to be together, I will follow my heart! For now just trust me on this, okay? ".

Lexa's face and eyes were gentle and tender, her leader mask was completely off, she needed Clarke to believe at least a little in her, to understand that she was sincere and open. If they wanted one day to be together, the first step had to be made in her office. Clarke stayed silent, focused on her face for any signs of treachery, when she found none, she gave her a hesitant and timid smile making Lexa's heart flutter in her chest, once again confirming than when it came to Clarke, she never really did have a choice.

"I'm going to present you to your bodyguard, she will accompany you everywhere you go, okay? " said gently Lexa.

Clarke gave a long sigh. "Since I don't have a choice, why not? "

Lexa put the Heda mask back in place, her face became serious and severe, she called the name "India!"

Clarke watched with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide the woman entering the office, she couldn't believe it! How could Lexa do this to her after their talk!

India gave a respectful bow to the Heda, then turned toward her with a glare "I will watch over you weak Sky girl so don't do anything foolish! "

No more doubts possible, she was definitely from Indra's family, probably her sister.

"Thank you a lot Lexa! I will feel really protected! " said a very sarcastic Clarke.

Lexa had a hard time to hide her smirk, it was small , but a spark was definitely there, "You're welcome Clarke. Go inform your people about the treaty. I will come to see you soon in the village, I wish you a safe travel! ", then she turned her head toward India, her expression hard "I don't need to tell you what would happen to you if something was to happen to Clarke, right? "

India gave a low bow, "No Heda, she will be safe with me, I swear! "

Lexa gave a curt nod, she knew she could trust Indra's family, they always had her best interests at heart and protecting Clarke was now a part of it, "Good, you don't leave her side, am I clear?"

"Yes Heda!"

After one last bow, Clarke and India left her office. Lexa was lost for a long moment in her thoughts, most of them were about Clarke, eventually she snapped out of it, her expression intense, she had a lot of work to do if she wanted to find a solution to their problem.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Thanks to_ _Miss. Pixie. M for beta reading._

The walk had been long but by the end of the day they would be back at Camp Jaha, which should make her happy; unfortunately it wasn't the case. Her thoughts just got darker and darker as she got nearer. At Polis, with Lexa by her side, even if it was only for some short moments, she had felt connected to someone, someone who could understand the price of war and was wise beyond her years. Her depressive thoughts were still there and never completely left her but it was reassuring to have this strong and comforting presence by her side.

Was she still feeling betrayed by Lexa? Yes. Was she still blaming her for what she had to do to free her people? No. She had had time to think about everything and it was her decision, her's alone that cost all those people their lives, Lexa had nothing to do with it. Her anger had been irrational and misplaced but sometimes when you are hurt, she told herself, you lash out at the wrong person. In time, she was hoping that she would be able to forgive her and once again completely trust her. It all really depended on Lexa, if she kept her word and found a way for them to be together without betrayal, then she would believe in her, for now it was just a fragile trust.

Her eyes travelled to her reluctant companion. India had been a great distraction, making Clarke forget about her depressive thoughts. It was a real pleasure to have her around, between the insults and the disdainful looks, the mocking and angry noises she was making when Clarke was doing something wrong, she couldn't have asked for a better person to accompany her. She would have to thank again Lexa for giving her this wonderful bodyguard, maybe she thought that if she could survive to India, she would be able to survive everything?

They were getting closer, she felt her stomach drop at the sight of the camp.

"Be careful, don't make any; aggressive moves, they could be hostile to you after what happened to the Mountain " said Clarke to India.

She only received a grunt in response, as they were walking towards the guards, she once again addressed her companion, she gave her a hard stare, wanting to be sure the other understood the situation.

"India, don't do anything stupid. It's already hard enough to be here, I don't want to have to stay longer than we need to. Am I clear?"

India watched the sky girl carefully, her demeanour had changed, her face was blank, her head high, she was trying to appear strong and sure of herself for her people, probably to make them agree more easily with the new treaty. She could respect that, maybe this sky girl wasn't as weak as she had thought at first. Right now she had a presence and an aura, just like their leader. She felt the pressure of her stare, it was the look of a warrior, cold and emotionless, the eyes of someone who has taken plenty of lives. She gave a submissive bow of her head, it was the first time she was afraid of the girl since they had started their journey but it was equally the first time she was showing her respect and understood why her Heda had chosen her.

They were given permission to enter the camp, India stayed behind Clarke, observing the people around them. From the legends she had heard about the Sky girl, India thought Clarke would be feared and respected by her people, after all she made the impossible possible, creating an alliance with the Grounders when they wanted to see all of them dead, saved their lives from the demon of the Mountain. However the people around them were looking on with some disdain and others even with pity. Was it really how the Sky people honoured and treated their leaders?

It was not reassuring for the future alliance, she would have to inform the Heda. Could these people really be trusted when they didn't even respect their own leaders?

As they walked on, things appeared to get worse, some people were looking the other way as they passed them, as if their presence alone was unbearable. The sky girl didn't even flinch and kept walking with her head high. She felt proud of Clarke and felt a strange new feeling: the need to protect her. She had been ordered by her Heda to do it and would never dare disobey an order, but it wasn't the same thing as wanting to do it, this sky girl deserved her respect. She watched as mother and daughter were reunited, just a small hug and some guilty looks that were quickly covered, the 'friends' weren't better, only Lincoln and the limping girl seemed relatively happy to see her. The other leader, she thought he was called Bellamy, had given her a smile but had quickly looked away. She looked around and recognized a girl, her sister had talked so much about her, sitting on the sidelines and frankly found her nothing special, she was scowling and muttering to herself while glaring at Clarke. She was acting like a child, ready to throw tantrum, only the warning looks from Bellamy and Lincoln made her stay quiet.

She had to intercept an idiot kid who was ready to hit the girl she was protecting, the guards made him leave while he was still screaming . "It's your fault! It's your fault if Maya is dead!"

She was observing the people, careful to not miss another attack while Clarke was talking about the new alliance, there were some screams and insults against her, she had a hard time to mask her surprise, it was inconceivable for her to act this way with a leader. Were they all mad? It wasn't just worrying, it was terrifying to have an alliance with them. They were now screaming at each other, some didn't want the alliance. Some even called for another war against the Grounders. They weren't only mad, they were stupid too, she grumbled to herself. They really thought they had a chance to win against them? Absurd, yet they really seemed to believe in what they were saying. She memorized their faces, those people would have to be watched, they could become a threat that would need to be eliminated. Followed by some endless and furious talk, she noticed that Clarke wasn't a participant in it and was only waiting for them to make their decision, not saying anything.

Finally, there was a vote. It was the first time she had seen anything like this. For Grounders, it would have could only have come down to a bloodbath, a duel to the death. India thought that they really were a strange race of people. Those for the alliance won, but not by much.

She couldn't wait to leave this place, Clarke had a quick conversation with her mother and the few friends who were still around, telling them about her future plans and the name of the place where they could find her if they needed her, then they left. India was practically dragging Clarke out of here, she couldn't protect her with so many hostile persons around them and she could see that Clarke wasn't far off falling to pieces. The pain and distress were obvious in her eyes. Damn her new found protectiveness for the Sky girl, after seeing her so courageous and strong, she just couldn't let her fall apart in front of these people. The pair moved away quickly from the camp, upon entering the forest, she let Clarke have some space, she heard her sobbing and crying. She kept walking as if she didn't hear it. Today she would let her feel sorry for herself, but tomorrow she would start training her so she could fight her demons. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't stop until Clarke became the greatest leader she could be.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Thanks to_ _Miss. Pixie. M for beta reading._

Almost two months later, Clarke was groaning on the ground, her body hurting everywhere, she couldn't fight anymore, she was beyond exhausted, or so she thought.

"Come on, weak Sky girl, stand up! You have to do better, you can't even touch me!" All of this was said in a loud mocking tone for the few spectators to laugh, the kids from the village were loving the training sessions. Their new healer was always fun to watch, they were betting on how long she would be able to fight before being sent violently on the ground.

Clarke let out another groan and stood up on wobbly legs, she heard some sniggers coming from India and the surrounding kids. Angrily, she wiped the mud and sweat from her face with her hand and saw the smirks on everyone's faces. The derisive little movements India was making made her snap, she let out a roar and charged blindly with her sword in the air, and finished once again face on the ground.

She was panting and this time she really couldn't fight anymore, she wasn't even able to stand up. She was done for today, training was hell. In the everyday life, India had a mischievous side and was less intense than her sister. Clarke found it enjoyable to be in her company, she was giving her some advice and she came to rely on her and to trust her, but once they were fighting, she was changing completely. Any complaints such as "Wait, I'm not ready!" or "Not so fast, I can't keep up! " had no place in their fights. Instead they always ending with a hard blow and grunts of pain. To a certain extent, it was a good teaching method, the 'do it or suffer' made her improve incredibly quickly but she still wasn't a match for an experienced warrior like India and she wouldn't be for a long time.

She turned around on the ground and watched the sky, taking deep breaths. The past month had been good for her. The healer was a gruff old man who had a heart of gold, he was letting them live in his home and was sharing everything he had with them. Living with him, in this village, had been an eye opener for Clarke and thanks to Lexa she didn't have as many prejudices as the other Sky people. However she only knew the warriors, the impassive and sometimes bloodthirsty Grounders, she didn't know the civilians, the generous and simple people who had welcomed them without any artifice. Her training with the healer was almost done, she had always followed and helped her mother since she was a kid, so she wasn't a beginner and had already some experience. Learning about all the medicinal plants was taking time but she was getting there. She had already started helping others villages when her mentor was too busy.

She felt her heart calming down, her breathing becoming more even. Closing her eyes she felt relaxed, smiling a little as she thought about her new life. Lexa had been right, this was a beautiful village, her smile changed and became softer when she started thinking about Lexa. The Heda was never able to stay for long, she was always too busy with her duties, but she has so far visited three times, always staying for the day.

When she came, they would walk around the village and talk about themselves. They were both sharing so much with each other from childhood memories to their dreams; slowly getting to know each other better. Clarke had always found Lexa intriguing and interesting since they had first met, the attraction had been immediate, her heart had always beat just that bit faster and the more she got to talk with her and got to know her, the more these feelings were growing. She couldn't wait to see her again, waiting impatiently for her next visit.

India was observing an almost asleep Clarke with a shocked expression on her face. She never gave Clarke any compliments concerning the improvement of her fighting skills since she wanted her to be serious and focused but even she had to admit that Clarke was learning fast, too fast even. She had mentioned it to the Heda the last time she had seen her. India was asked to watch Clarke for any signs, and there was one now, India had just gotten a glimpse of it before it disappeared. Only visible for a few seconds, India still saw the eagle tattoo on her arm, the symbol of the legendary warrior. She thought it was only rumours, a forgotten fairy tale, but she should have known, the myths were often real in their culture. Rumours had always had some truth to them. It wasn't so surprising after all, members of a clan all had some distinct tattoo, she just never thought she would witness this. If it was confirmed, it meant the rebirth of a clan, a clan which had been lost for a very long time. It meant the reincarnation of a chief who had the reputation to be an incredible warrior. She had to inform the Heda, it was urgent, she had to know a new clan may soon emerge. Some people she didn't know would soon have a new tattoo and some lost memories resurfacing. She shook her head, protecting the Sky girl was going to be a difficult task. Her instinct was telling her that she would be right in the middle of their future conflicts.

Meanwhile in Camp Jaha, Octavia was screaming and insulting her brother. Lincoln had been taken as a prisoner by the Ice Nation when they had been out hunting and her brother didn't want to go after him. He wanted to protect the Sky people and was refusing to risk the outburst of another war. She was disgusted with his decision and was telling him clearly what she thought of him. As she shouted, she continued to scratch her arm that had started to hurt her these past days. Octavia left the camp furiously and decided to go find someone she knew would help her. She didn't know why but it was like something was calling to her.

In Polis, Lexa was snarling while fiercely swinging her sword. She was alone in her office and could vent her anger without anyone seeing her lose control. All had gone so well, Clarke and her were getting closer and the Sky people were almost accepted as a new clan. Once they became a clan, there wouldn't be anymore betrayal, Clarke would finally agreed to be with her. Taking a few more swings with her sword, she out a warrior cry and sliced through the documents on her desk. Said documents were reports from her scouts and spies, the Ice Nation was preparing for the war.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Thanks to_ _Miss. Pixie. M for beta reading._

_**At camp Jaha.**_

Bellamy was standing in front of a crowd of Sky people, warning them about the dangers outside of the camp. He started by telling them about what had happened to Lincoln and reminded them to never leave the camp without any guards. He noticed that a group was acting strangely while he was talking. It was the same group who had been fervently opposed to the treaty with the Grounders. He would have to watch them closely. After his announcement, Kane made a sign with his head, before walking away, Bellamy waited a little for the crowd to disperse and followed him.

"Did you noticed?" Kane asked him straight away.

Bellamy nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, you're talking about the suspicious group right?"

Kane sighed tiredly. "Yes, I'm worried. Don't you think it's strange that only Lincoln was taken? You feel it too, something isn't right here … I think that Lincoln was just the start of something bigger… Bellamy, I think a war will be fought soon and we will have to choose a side."

Bellamy scoffed. "What are you talking about? Which side? We have a treaty with the Grounders. My sister is now one of them. Clarke is with them. I will never fight against them."

Kane nodded his head while crossing his arms. "I know and I agree, it's always better to be an ally with an enemy we know than an enemy we know nothing about, at least we know how the Grounders act, their weakness. Whereas this new enemy, we know nothing about them. But the group we saw tonight was against the treaty and I have a bad feeling about them, I hope they didn't have anything to do with Lincoln's abduction, but … "

Bellamy slightly taken aback lowered his voice. "You think there could be some traitors in the camp?"

"Traitors? No, not in their eyes. They are not traitors since they never agreed to the alliance. But I can't be sure of anything, I have no proof. Just keep an eye open and be careful okay?" Kane finished by saying before leaving Bellamy alone.

Bellamy looked out into the night, deep in thought, if Kane was right, the situation was worse than what he was thinking. He was already worried sick about Octavia, he didn't need any more worries. He would have to send a message to Clarke, she had the right to be informed about what was happening in the camp, he owed her that much, and maybe she would be able to stop his stubborn sister from getting killed. Bellamy smiled a little while shaking his head, it was always when the situation seemed desperate that he was counting on Clarke's help, in his head she was still his leader after all.

_**In the Heda's childhood village.**_

India and the old healer were taking care of Clarke, she had a high fever and had been trembling and screaming for three days now without waking up. Her tattoo was now clearly visible to them. They were powerless, all they could do was watch over her while she was reliving and experiencing the memories of the legendary warriors. India was pacing the room anxiously, she knew from the stories she had heard when she was still young that the reincarnations would take time and she knew she could count on the healer who had helped their Heda when it had happened to her. Hearing some stories and watching them come true were two very different things. The state of Clarke's health was really worrying her. Another thing made her deeply concerned, she stopped walking the length of the room and looked outside the window, she couldn't even count them anymore, there were more and more people coming into the village every day.

"Calm down, India! " The healer's gruff voice reached her.

Something inside India snapped completely as she heard him. "Calm down? Calm down? Clarke is still unconscious! We don't know when she will wake up or how she will be after her reincarnation! And do you see all those people outside? Some of them are traitors and infirm who had been exiled to the desert! There are some young warriors from almost every clan whom still haven't been chosen by the spirit! It should never have happened! What am I going to say to the Heda? It's a nightmare!"

The old healer let out a scoff. "So now you are worried about Clarke? Wasn't it you who made her train until she was unconscious almost every day? "

India glared savagely at the old geezer. "It was different and you know it! I had to do it! She wasn't sleeping and eating! She was killing herself with all her guilt and with some other useless feelings I don't even understand!". India looked at Clarke, who was lying on the bed and heaved a sigh. "Really, those Sky people are so strange! I don't understand half of what she feels, sometimes I don't even understand what she is saying! She is weak and at the same time strong, I can't help but want to protect her as if she was a member of my clan. It's like if she had some sort of strange power… " said India with a pensive look, but finally she shook her head and scowled at Clarke's sleeping form. "I knew she was going to be trouble! Look at that mess outside! I've even seen some members of the Ice Nation!". She let herself fall on the bed next to Clarke, mumbling, "The Heda is going to have my head, and if she doesn't, I don't even want to imagine what my sister is going to do to me! "

The healer smiled amusedly, India had been a good influence on Clarke but the influence had worked both ways. India was now more open and talkative than most of the young warriors he was meeting these days, they were all too serious, only thinking about honour and wars.

"If she is as important to the Heda as you have told me, you have nothing to worry about. And it seems to be the case, since Clarke has been here we have seen the Heda more often in two months than over the last five years. "

India mumbled under her breath so he couldn't hear her. "Important? Yeah, it's a lot more than that, if anything was to happen to her, the Heda would cut me to pieces!." She then began to speak louder. "It's not even the worst! This morning the Sky girl my sister was training arrived with some really bad news, apparently Lincoln was kidnapped by the Ice Nation. If that is indeed true, they are going to torture him for information. Clarke often spoke fondly of Lincoln, she considers him as one of her people and we know what she is capable of doing when one of her people is in danger! She will want to go to rescue him and you know how she is once she has decided something, not even the Heda can make her change her mind! I have never met a more stubborn person than Clarke!". India's face paled as she realised the implications of what she was saying. "We are going to war against the Ice Nation, I will have to fight against their monstrous warriors to keep Clarke safe!"

They stayed silent after this, the healer taking care of Clarke while India had her moment of panic and weakness.

It was almost night when Clarke stopped moving and opened her eyes, the healer and India leant forward. They saw that her eyes were more fierce, her gaze seemed wiser and a lot more intense, like a Raptor.

"What happened while I was asleep? You both seem worried." asked a groggy Clarke.

India sighed, relieved, that it was still the same Clarke, who has been always more concerned about the others than herself. The reincarnation had thankfully not changed her personality. She gave her a small smile and told her everything that had happened while she was comatose state.

Not far from the village, Lexa was riding a horse at full speed, since she had received the message sent by India she had wanted to be by Clarke's side but she had to meet the leaders of the clans to make the preparations for the war. She was still hoping to negotiate with the Queen and avoid some useless deaths but she knew how the Queen's mind worked. She was only respecting her strength. Lexa needed a big and powerful army behind her, composed of her most frightful and terrifying warriors if she wanted to have a chance to negotiate. She felt her heart beat faster, the scenery was becoming more and more familiar, she was getting closer to Clarke.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Thanks to_ _Miss. Pixie. M for beta reading._

Clarke was walking along, well her guard of men, she guessed, it was still so hard to believe. She didn't become a super warrior with an incredible mind thanks to the reincarnation. It was difficult to explain but it felt as if she had gained the impressions and feelings of her ancestors. For example, she knew she should be able to fight better, her body should move more fluidly and her sword movements shouldn't be so wide. However, even if her body knew it, she just wasn't able to do it. She still needed some training. She stopped walking and watched the sky, some eagles were flying above them, letting them hear their piercing cries. It was why the eagles clan had been such a legend and was still spoke about with respect, her ancestors who had been chosen by the spirit could communicate with the eagles. They couldn't talk per say with them but they could understand the different cries and their meanings. It gave them an incredible advantage during the battles, they knew where the enemy was waiting for them and could make plans in consequence. One image had remained clearly in her head: all her ancestors had an eagle on their shoulder, she was hoping that the same will be true for her too, she couldn't wait for an eagle to choose her. Maybe it was still the little girl in her who was reading every book she could find about the earth while she was on the Ark, but she had always been passionate about nature and the animals living on the earth. Having an animal as a companion was a dream come true for her.

She kept walking and looked at the people around her all nodding their head in respect. It was all so strange, she didn't have to prove herself or say anything, it was instinctive, they were recognizing her as their leader, there were no yells, no fights, no votes. She shook her head, still bemused by everything that was happening to her, she wasn't used to this blind obedience and frankly she wasn't really comfortable with it. What if she made a mistake that got some of them killed? That nobody dared to confront her about her plan since she was their leader? She needed people who didn't always agree with her and were not afraid to tell her when she is foolish. She didn't have Lexa's training and experience, she couldn't be sure her decisions would always right for her people. Maybe with Lexa's help she would be able to become a good leader. She cringed a little when she imagined Lexa's reaction after she had told her she was going to rescue Lincoln. She already knew it wasn't going to be pretty. She passed in front of Octavia, who gave her a little smile and a nod of her head, it seemed that they had finally buried the hatchet and could start anew again, a little weight lifted off her shoulders.

She was now standing in front of her warriors with India just a little behind her, she took some deep breaths to calm her rapid beating heart and looked silently into the eyes of the warriors standing before her. Their eyes were fierce and trusting, she felt it wasn't false as if something inside her was telling her to believe in them, it gave her some courage and a feeling of peace she hadn't felt for a long time. It was like she had finally found her place on the ground and all the hardships she had had to endure had led up to this moment.

"My name is Clarke of the Sky people, but starting today I want to be known as Clarke of the Eagles clan! The Sky people will always be important to me, but now it's you who have my heart! I will fight with you and for you! I will bleed with you and for you! I will do everything I can to lead you wisely and with courage!" She stopped talking, her eyes moving around the different faces in front of her. Her powerful and hard stare making the warriors stand straighter.

"I want the Eagles clan to be once again be feared and respected by every Grounder! I want the Eagles clan to be once again known for the incredible bravery of its warriors! For our enemy to watch the sky apprehensively and to tremble when they see some eagles flying high in the sky! I want all of you to be proud to belong to the Eagles clan!"

The warriors were bowing their head with reverence, knowing they had found a great leader, someone who would give them a new purpose, someone worth following.

"Enjoy the next few days and try to rest and recuperate, someone close to me, someone that I consider as a member of our clan has been captured by the Ice Nation. In one week we are moving toward their territory. The legendary warriors of the Eagles clan will once again make everyone hear their battle cries!"

A chorus of "Hear, hear!" was roared by every warrior, their swords tapping against their shields.

Lexa was still in the forest surrounding the village, but she saw and heard everything, she was proud of Clarke at first, then it quickly changed into worry and anger. When Clarke had finished her speech, she made her horse move slowly towards Clarke, her glare firmly fixed on her.

Clarke caught sight of Lexa on her horse and smiled, incredibly happy to see her, but when she saw her expression the smile was quickly wiped from her face, she sighed, well she knew what to expect, she left her warriors and followed Lexa to the Healer's house. They would be alone in the house, without the fear of anyone hearing them yelling.

Indra and India were standing outside at the door, guarding the house. India felt the heavy and menacing look of her big sister on her, it made her shiver a little.

"Congratulations, India." The tone of the voice was so seething that it made her flinch.

"The Heda ordered you to protect the Sky girl and to help her to recover, even by force if necessary, so she could become a great leader, and you have clearly been successful. Beyond expectations! She is now the leader of a clan and wants to go to war against the Ice Nation. I knew you weren't ready for a mission, you are still too young. "

India lowered her head, her shoulders dropping, it was going to be a long wait for Clarke and the Heda to finish their talk.

Inside the house, the situation wasn't much better for Clarke, she knew that Lexa would be angry once she learned about what she had planned to do, but she never thought she would be so furious.

"I try to keep peace on my lands, to avoid war, even when all I wanted to do was to kill the Queen of the Ice nation, I thought about my people first! I walked away from the Mountain to protect them, even if I felt my heart break! I still did what I had to do for them! I'm assembling an immense army to show the power of our coalition to the Queen, to force her to accept a negotiation so we will not exterminate each other in a stupid war! And you, what are you doing? You are declaring a war! " Lexa was screaming at Clarke, all pretense of calm had completely left the Heda.

"It's just my clan that is declaring war! You have nothing to with it! You can still make your negotiations! " Clarke answered defensively .

Lexa let out a bitter laugh, "And what? Let the woman I love walk towards a certain death? I can't do it anymore Clarke, I'm tired of seeing the people I love get killed!"

There was a heavy pause while Clarke was searching Lexa's eyes. For the first time she saw all the emotions that Lexa was keeping hidden, her burden as well as her soft side. It wasn't the confidant leader standing in front of her anymore but a woman who had been hurt, hurt far too much during her life.

"You, you love me? " asked Clarke, her voice trembling a little.

Lexa didn't answer right away, she was troubled by what she had revealed to Clarke. This was why she always tried to be careful and kept her temper in check.

_You always say too much when you were overwhelmed with emotions_. She told herself as she passed her hand over her face and sighed.

"Yes Clarke, I love you. I'm sorry, I didn't want you to hear it like this. "

Clarke had a huge smile on her face, she didn't care about the way it was said, she never thought she would hear Lexa tell her that she loved her. It not only meant her feelings were returned but it also meant she could now fully trust her. She believed you couldn't betray someone who you truly love and Lexa wasn't a liar. She has always told her the truth, even if sometimes she didn't want to hear it.

"You love me!" She exclaimed once again, when she saw Lexa narrowing her eyes, she couldn't help but laugh, "You don't have to be the mean and intimidating Heda to me, I love you too, you know! "

Lexa finally relaxed and gave her a gentle smile, she leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss.

Outside of the house, the sisters were looking at each other, they couldn't hear any screams anymore.

"It seems that they have made peace. " said a relieved India.

"Yes, good for them, but it doesn't change anything for you! I will keep lecturing you until they come out of the house! " Indra replied severely .


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Thanks to_ _Miss. Pixie. M for beta reading._

_**Not far from Camp Jaha.**_

During the night, Bellamy followed the group of Sky people who had been acting strangely since his announcement. They had left the camp and walked for almost an hour before stopping in a forest clearing, they seemed nervous and were clearly waiting for something, looking around at the slightest noise. Bellamy was hidden behind a tree, far enough away so he could spy on them without being noticed.

He didn't have to wait long, three Grounders came into the clearing on horseback. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but their talk was animated, finally, they shook their hands, as if a deal has been struck and the Grounders left in the night. The group of Sky people was getting closer. He remained hidden, most of their conversation was unintelligible. He still, however, make out a few words. There was something about a 'trap' 'Clarke' and a 'reward'. He was frozen in place, even after a long time had passed and it was safe to leave, he still didn't move. He didn't hear enough to know where and when but a disaster was going to happen. His own people had betrayed them and he was afraid it was already too late to do something. He thought about his sister, about Clarke…he eventually came out of his torpor and ran to the camp, maybe with Abby and Kane's help he would be able to prevent it.

_**The next day, in the Heda's childhood village.**_

It was early morning, a light breeze blew gently on her face, humming a melody softly she learned on the Ark, while they were walking side by side in the streets of the village. The normally stoic woman by her side was greeting the villagers more kindly than usual, their hands were touching lightly and discreetly while they were talking with the villagers. Some furtive glances were exchanged between them, the warm eyes of the Commander had a hard time leaving the beautiful girl by her side, especially when Clarke had such a joyous expression on her face and was looking and smiling at her as if she was the only person who mattered to her.

Behind them, Indra and India were rolling their eyes at the 'idiot' couple who was supposed to stay discreet, it was going to make their job of keeping them safe a lot harder.

They stopped at the corner of a street and watched children playing with a ball, one of the kids saw them and after greeting the Heda, turned towards Clarke and asked with enthusiasm:

"Clarke, can you come play with us? We have practiced what you showed us yesterday and you promised that you would show us some news moves today! "

Clarke laughed happily and after taking the Heda's hand, moved toward the children.

Indra watched all this in total disbelief, with a scowl on her face she turned her head towards her sister; or at least where her sister should have been standing. "How dare the Sky girl...India? "

"India! Pass it! Pass it!"

Indra's face turned so quickly that she heard a crack in her neck, she watched with murder in her eyes as her sister was making a fool of herself with the children. She almost took out her sword when her Heda was tackled to the ground by Clarke. She gritted her teeth when the children, who had been at first afraid and intimidated by the Heda as they should be, were now playing happily with her. She wouldn't let this pass, it was inappropriate for her Heda and a clan leader to play like children. She would have to have a serious conversation with both of them and her sister. They didn't realize that what they were doing could have dire consequences...

"Indra!" the Heda said severely, making her come out of her thoughts.

" Sha!" Indra answered immediately, standing straighter.

"Come play with us! " ordered firmly the Heda.

"Sha!" Indra sighed as she joined the game. Even a stupid order was still an order, she was feeling as if she was the only adult taking care of children, powerful and charismatic, but still children. Finally, it wasn't so bad, even if she would never confess it, she had some fun, always thinking about politics and battle plans could become tiring, maybe a little break from time to time… As long as it stayed occasional and without spectators since she would never allow anyone to mock her Heda, then yes, it wasn't so bad.

"Indra, we are going for a walk in the woods with Clarke, alone. I need to talk with her about some serious matters. "

"Heda, you can't go alone with the Sky girl, you need to be protected! " replied Indra.

"Indra! Do you doubt my power? " Indra was quick to shake her head negatively. "I can take care of Clarke and myself, Indra. You and India will stay in the village until we come back."

Indra watched both women walking towards the forest, she felt torn between her desire to protect the Heda and her duty to follow orders, finally her duty won and she moved with her sister towards the provisory camp that had been put up close to the village, to welcome the new warriors of the Eagles clan.

Lexa was deep in thought when they entered the forest, she didn't know how to approach the subject with Clarke, to make her listen to reason. Giving up Lincoln could seem heartless but she had to protect Clarke as well as every Grounder under her command. It was the logical thing to do, sacrificing one man's life against so many others, it wasn't easy, but as a leader you had to be able to take those hard decisions. Her gaze found Clarke, who was still happily humming a song by her side, she frowned and shook her head, with anyone else it would be so easy, she just had to give an order and they would follow it without question. But with Clarke? She could already feel the start of a headache.

"Clarke you can't go after Lincoln, you have to think with your head, not with your heart. "

Clarke stopped humming happily, joy was replaced by a defiant glare, Lexa was struggling to find the right words, maybe with a softer approach than she was used to, she would be able to reach Clarke.

"I promise you that I will do everything in my power to see him released but I will do it through diplomacy. Think about all the people you will put in danger if you go to war, it's not only me and my men, but the Sky people too. When the Queen sees that it's you who is leading the attack, she will have no pity for the Sky people. She will think they work with you. Peace is already so fragile. Don't take this decision on a whim, you could regret it later. Think carefully about what is at stake here, Clarke. "

Clarke stayed silent, looking her in the eyes, she gave a small nod of her head and they kept walking until they reached a beautiful lake.

Lexa sat down against a tree to observe the scenery, it was so peaceful here, Clarke sat against her, her head resting on her shoulder while she took Lexa's arms to enlace her midsection. Lexa gave a contented sigh, she was yearning for this kind of peace.

They stayed like this for a long time, enjoying the moment of respite in their tumultuous life, finally Clarke gave her an answer, her tone of voice hesitant:

"I know I need to trust you ... in my heart, I know that you will never do anything to hurt me again, your eyes weren't lying last night, your love and worry are genuine. But Lexa, it's Lincoln! Is there really nothing else we could do? I just can't let him be the Ice Nation's captive and be tortured, he helped me so much …he doesn't deserve this! Nobody does! "

Lexa gently kissed Clarke on the cheek, "I know Clarke, I know. The people we sacrifice as a leader for peace, I'm not going to lie to you, makes us feel dirty and it never goes away, but what other choice do we have? You saw the villagers and the children, how carefree they are, I'm responsible for a lot of villages on my territory, it's for them that I want to keep the peace Clarke, so they can remain carefree and maybe the new generation will not have as many wars as we had. "

Clarke sighed against her, "Okay, okay, I will wait, I can't put everyone in danger … I will wait." She turned her head towards Lexa. "But I will not wait too long. I'll give you some time to try your diplomacy and if it doesn't work…"

Lexa smiled a little, she liked the fierce temper of her girl. "That's good enough for me, just give me some time, okay? " After a nod from Clarke, she leant forward and kissed her gently.

They had to interrupt their kisses and fondling, they couldn't stay away any longer from the village. Indra and India would start to worry and send some warriors to search for them.

Not being able to help it, they exchanged some kisses in the forest on their way back. They wanted their moment to last a little longer before they had to go back to the harsh reality. Eventually coming out of the forest, the smile on Clarke's face was quickly wiped off, an expression of horror taking its place. Fire and smoke were rising from the village, they heard some screams asking for help. They ran as fast as they could towards the village, some villagers were lying on the ground, bleeding, while others villagers were trying to help them, it was chaos everywhere. One of Lexa's warriors' came quickly over to them to make his report.

"Heda, the tattoos of the Eagles clan on the warriors from the Ice Nation were false, it was a trap!"

"What? How is this possible? They wouldn't have found this place without it! " said a bewildered Clarke.

"I agree. " confirmed the Heda.

"I know, someone must have betrayed us Heda." replied the warrior severely. "They took us by surprise, but we were able to chase them, they still hurt some villagers while they were escaping."

Lexa was deep in thought, this attack didn't make sense to her. She knew from the last war that the Queen was an excellent strategist, she was mad and power hungry, but all her motives and moves had made sense! Here, she was winning nothing from this. Was it to show her that she knew she was vulnerable? Was it about Clarke? Then, why not go after Clarke directly? What was she aiming to do? Lexa was mad at herself, she should have never dropped her guard, all of this was hiding something bigger, much bigger.

She looked around. "Where is Indra? She should be the one to make a report."

The warrior bowed his head. "We can't find her, Heda, as well as her sister, we think they were taken."

"We have to go after them Lexa! They can't be far!" exclaimed an extremely worried Clarke. She was already moving towards the horses when she heard Lexa scream. "Stop! "

Clarke came to a halt, turning her head to glare furiously at Lexa, "Why? So they can be taken as prisoners and tortured like Lincoln? I don't think so! I will go after India whether you want it or not!"

"You don't understand! They want us to follow them! It has been their goal since the start. Think about it Clarke! Nothing of this attack makes sense. They will lead us in their territory to gain the advantage of the ground and while we have only a few warriors, their entire army will be waiting for us! If we are captured and the Queen kills us, she will win the power of the Heda and the Angel of Death, she will be unstoppable! ". Lexa had now caught up with Clarke and was putting a hand on her shoulder, she would not let her leave, even if she had to force her to stay.

Clarke didn't resist, she had tears falling from her eyes, she turned around and let herself fall into Lexa's arms. "What are we going to do Lexa? India is my best friend! I can't let something happen to her, I just can't." mumbled Clarke against Lexa's chest.

Lexa held her tenderly, "I know Clarke, I feel the same about Indra. First, we have to find the traitors, then we make our move. I'm going to send some messages to the clans and accelerate the preparations for the army. "

In the sky , the eagles were crying in sorrow, then a beautiful golden eagle let out a powerful cry before landing on Clarke's shoulder, making her jump and leave the security of Lexa arms. The others eagles landed in the trees around them, Clarke watched carefully the eagle on her shoulder, listening to the sounds he was making, she stroked his feathers affectionately and smiled at Lexa.

"Your messages are ready to be sent Lexa. And I know where they are taking Indra and India, we can start to make a plan! "

For once, Lexa was the one with her mouth agape, the warriors around them had all put a knee on the ground and were bowing their head in respect. The golden eagle on Clarke's shoulder was staring intently at her, it made her feel as if he was judging her, he must have found her worthy of his companionship since his gaze moved to another prey. She hadn't felt so uncomfortable and weak for a long time, not since she was a child, she looked reverently at Clarke, who was gently patting his head, she couldn't help but think that maybe this time the Queen had made a huge mistake, Clarke was a lot more dangerous when she was pushed into a corner and with her by her side? Who knows what they will be able to do.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Thanks to_ _Miss. Pixie. M for beta reading._

Somewhere in the Ice Nation.

The Queen was sitting on her throne, receiving the last reports from her generals. She frowned a little, the trap didn't work as well as they thought, they weren't able to catch the Heda and the Angel of death unprepared, yet it was a perfect plan, she had elaborated it herself! It would have made everything so much easier, everyone would have submitted to her power without questions once she had killed both of them. Her power would have been absolute!

She knew from her spies and from rumours, that the Sky girl was impulsive and emotional. With Lincoln's capture, she thought she would come running to her. She would have used her, it would have been the perfect chance to destabilize the Heda, to exploit her weakness.

Then there was the matter of this so called 'Eagles clan' being reborn. She didn't believe it true for one second. It was just a lie told by some impressionable young warriors who heard about the fall of the Mountain and wanted the Angel of death as their leader. It was just for prestige. But still, it was an opportunity. An opportunity to hurt and weaken the Angel of death and the Heda, so she sent her best warriors with a simple mission, to capture the closest people to them and to lead them into a trap.

She gritted her teeth, it would have worked if not for the Heda, of that she was sure, since she didn't consider the Sky girl as a threat to her. She had once again underestimated her enemy. The anger was quickly replaced by a vicious smirk, they were going to play a game with the Heda and this time she would not be the one to lose. She would be the next and the most impressive Heda who has ever existed.

She walked outside of the castle, her generals walking behind her, to inspect the troops, her strong, brave and savage warriors. The pride of her nation. They were all looking so fierce, ready to fight and die for her. She was so proud of their devotion, she stepped onto a podium, ready to make her encouraging speech of war when a strong wind blew on them. Once the wind had stopped, they heard some cries coming from the sky. Everyone raised their heads, a group of eagles was soaring in the sky above them, she heard some worried whispers coming from her warriors. What an absurdity! It was just a coincidence, they had nothing to be worried about. She screamed a warrior cry to capture their attention and started her speech.

In a cell, Indra and India could only hear some muted words, they were too far to hear the speech.

"What do you think will happen now? " asked a badly bruised India.

"A war, soon. They will keep interrogating us and once we've told them everything they want to know, once we are of no more use to them, then… " Indra couldn't finish her sentence, it was hurting her too much to think about what could happen to her sister.

India nodded her head with a resigned expression, she could already guess, the Ice Queen wasn't known for her mercy. "I just hope that Clarke will not do anything stupid." She mumbled, worried.

Indra scoffed. "Don't worry, the Heda is with her." Her sister gave her a tired smile before falling into a troubled sleep. When she was sure she was asleep, she muttered to herself. "I just hope that the Heda will not do anything stupid."

In the Heda's childhood village.

After Clarke had finished helping the old healer take care of the hurt villagers, under the watchful and worried eyes of Lexa who never left her side, Lexa asked for a spar. She wanted to test her skills, she needed to know if she was ready for what was waiting for them. Let's just say that the test didn't convince her at all.

Clarke was starting to regret the India's training sessions, which was saying a lot. Lexa was even more brutal. Maybe it was the fear of loosing her, maybe she wanted her to be so tired that she would forget everything, so she wouldn't do anything stupid, but she was relentless. From morning to evening, she had to run and fight against some warriors. At the end of the day, when she thought she could finally have a break, she had the great honour to fight against the Heda. Lexa didn't need to use words to mock her and motivate her like India, she just needed a single look, the disappointment and worry in her eyes were enough for Clarke to make her want to be even better, to surpass herself.

Once the light had started to fade, as she was laying next to her beautiful girlfriend in the commander's tent, she didn't have any strength left, she could only mutter a goodnight and fall asleep under Lexa's worried eyes.

After a few days of intense training, Lexa judged her level adequate. They were sparring together each day when they had time but they had more pressing matters to take care of. Clarke was feeling a little better mentally, more calm, and her fighting skills had improved. They were still waiting for the answers to the messages sent a few days ago to the clans. Lexa should have gone back to Polis to organize everything but she knew Clarke too well. She knew that the moment she would have left, Clarke would have been on her way to the Ice Nation. Lexa had to stay in the village and keep an eye on her, the Ice Queen had already taken someone she loved once, she would not let it happen again.

She had no other choice but to set up her commanding camp here. She didn't think anymore that loving someone was a weakness, Clarke was proving it to her every day just how strong and determined she was. Her passion and fire were very inspiring for Lexa. On the other hand, what could be considered as a weakness was that Clarke didn't need to do anything, but she was already changing and trying to make things easier for her. She was the Heda. People were coming to see her, they were travelling from far to talk to her, to seek her advice, not the other way around. With Clarke, everything was always different, she even had some good arguments to convince her to come to Polis with her but Clarke had to just look at her with her beautiful and mischievous eyes, and, well, after some heated kisses, she was completely forgetting what she wanted to say in the first place. Anyway, she was in the village because she wanted to be there. No one would dare to question her, the words of the Heda were law.

Another thing was bothering her, the golden eagle that was following Clarke everywhere was starting to annoy her, maybe she was just imagining things, but every time she was losing an argument with Clarke, she had the feeling he was laughing at her! The Heda was a calm and understanding person, she could accept a lot of things, but being mocked wasn't one of them. And she didn't like seeing him constantly on Clarke's shoulder. She couldn't explain it, she just didn't like it. One evening, while Clarke was in a house to heal someone, she decided to make him learn respect, to show him who was his superior.

When Clarke left the house, she saw a scowling and dishevelled Lexa, who was breathing with difficulty, while her golden eagle was in a tree, some feathers still falling from behind him, turning his back to them as if he was pouting.

She shook her head with a smile and rolled her eyes, those silly grounders, be animal or human, they were all the same. It was no secret that they liked to tease and provoke each other, it was as if they needed to mark their territory by showing their power to her. She took Lexa's hand and whistled, the golden eagle landed on her shoulder, and she walked slowly towards the village festivity. The harvest has been good this year and the villagers were going to celebrate. She really liked this mentality about the Grounders, they were attacked almost a week ago but they had already moved on, she guessed that when you were confronted with danger every day since being a child, you were just used to seeing things differently.

The Sky people would have panicked, organising meeting after meeting filled with yelling and insults that would have been for nothing. The situation would still be the same. She had time to think more calmly and to analyse the situation, her first reaction was to act as a member of the Sky people, India would have been so mad at her, she would have scolded her for being so careless and emotive. She knew she had to act more like a Grounder if she wanted to save her friends, panicking, then charging in with a half-assed plan would only get her killed as well as her clan, and her friends would still be in the hands of the Queen. Plus, she just couldn't do this to Lexa, not when she was seeing her making so much effort to accommodate her and to keep her alive. When she was in her worst depressive moods, India always told her to stop brooding and do something that would make her forget, make her happy, and right now it was Lexa who was making her happy. She would enjoy the little moments she had with her and tried to keep a level head until they had a solid plan.

"Lexa, stop doing your death glare to Angelin!" said an exasperated Clarke.

It made Lexa and the golden eagle stop their staring contest, they turned their heads towards Clarke.

"Angelin? You are going to give a name to this flying threat?" replied a disbelieving Lexa, a cry and a hiss, then another glare was exchanged.

"Of course I'm giving him a name! And Angelin is the perfect name for him, it came from the Greek 'agellos' which means messenger. You like it? " Clarke asked her golden eagle, petting him gently, he answered with a cry of approval, looking smugly to the Heda.

Lexa scoffed but didn't say anything, some battles weren't worth it and this was one of them. At least they both agreed on the most important thing, protecting Clarke. The rest would come later, probably.

They were arriving at the festivity place, some fires were illuminating the area with music being played. The Grounders had made some sort of banjo and were clapping with their hands. It was really ridiculous to think they were only warriors who wanted blood, thought Clarke with a smile, watching the children dancing.

Lexa had a small nostalgic smile as she was watching the festivities, it brought back some good memories from her childhood.

She was the one to give her hand to Clarke and invite her to dance. She felt safe here. The warriors were not here to witness their Heda acting strangely, they were patrolling the forest for any signs of threats and she knew the people here since she was a child, she trusted them, she could be herself in public for once. With some quick moves from her hand, she chased the undesirable golden eagle and smirked when she heard the annoying cry while he flew away. They started to dance and were soon joined by the old healer and other people. While Clarke was dancing with the old healer next to Lexa, she felt Lexa's eyes on her, never leaving her. She turned her head to smile and say something to her, but stayed breathless, Lexa's face was so open tonight, her eyes were so expressive, the care and love she could see in them made her feverish, she leaned her head a little and smiled timidly at her.

The old healer shook his head with a smirk. "Young people. You can have my house tonight." He said gently to Clarke as he pushed her lightly towards Lexa. She gave him a smile of gratitude and took hold of Lexa's hand, leaving the festivities.

They were kissing at the door and smiled at each other before entering the house, it was a beautiful night and they were going to enjoy it until the end.

The next morning, it was a still smiling Lexa and Clarke who left the house. The past night had been really special for them, something they would treasure for a long time. After one last gentle kiss, they walked towards the camp that was outside the village, ready once again to assume their role as leaders.

Octavia was the first to come to meet them. "Clarke, we have a problem! Bellamy is here. We have some traitors in the Sky camp!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting._

_Just to warn you, this chapter isn't Beta read yet, so if you prefer to wait a little for it to be corrected before reading it...I just put it online to motivate me to write the next one and for you to not have to wait too long between each chapter._

" So what? You have been waiting all this time to warn us! Is it still because of Mount weaver? " yelled a pissed off Clarke in the commanding tent to Bellamy, grabbing him by his jacket.

" Of course not! Do you really think I want you or Octavia dead? I wanted to come sooner! " yelled an equally angry Bellamy while pushing Clarke away. " But I needed to ask first to Kane and Abby and they… " he stopped talking and sighed, deflated.

Octavia scoffed while glaring at Bellamy " It's pretty easy to guess what happened! As long as it concerns only Grounders, they prefer to stay out of it! It was the same thing for Lincoln! "

" It's not the same O! You wanted to go to war for Lincoln! I didn't want to risk the lives of our people! But what our people have done here…they have gone way too far, they could have gotten you killed! " Bellamy sighed tiredly and passed nervously, his hand on his face. " Kane and Abby didn't want to lose more Sky people, they didn't know what to do with the group of traitors, there were talks and talks. I'm sorry to be too late Clarke, I did the best I could!"

Clarke looked carefully at him and finally nodded slowly, her head. " And what happen to the group? "

Bellamy seemed angry for a moment before taking a deep breath to calm himself. " They are watched closely by some guards, but nothing happens to them. "

Clarke could see that Bellamy was avoiding her regard, she needed a moment to think before the horror registered on her face. " Octavia was right! As long as the Sky people are safe, they don't care! "

" No, no Clarke! Abby was worried about you, of course she cares! But there are other things to consider, Clarke! We don't owe anything to the Grounders, after Mount Weaver…we just have a treaty with them! We just don't want to be in the middle of their war! "

" As if it was going to work! You will have to take a side! " grumbled angrily Octavia.

" I know, Kane knows too. We will be on your side O, but as long as we can stay out of it… " replied Bellamy.

Clarke shook her head, looking resigned. " So it's all politics! If you warned us sooner or arrest the group, the Ice Nation would know you are against them. I understand why you are doing this, but Bell you're playing a dangerous game! "

" I know, I don't like it either, but what other choice do we have Clarke? The Grounders are not really our allies! We just tolerate each other. We can't declare a war alone against the Ice Nation, it would be suicidal. " said a defeated Bellamy

Lexa, who had stayed silent until then, finally spoke to Bellamy. " It was one of the things I wanted to talk about in the clans meeting. I want the Sky people to become a part of the coalition. If you become a part of the coalition, there will no longer any problems about taking a side and you would be protected by the other clans. I could also deal with the group of traitors as I see fit. "

A heavy silence followed this announcement.

" Why should we trust you? » asked loudly and defiantly Bellamy, when he saw the glare of Clarke, he tried to speak more calmly, " Don't get me wrong, I don't want anything to happen to my sister or Clarke, but frankly the Sky people don't trust you! I don't trust you! "

He saw Lexa nodding her head with understanding, then he saw her looking vulnerably and tenderly at Clarke. " This time it's different, of course I have to think about my people, about what's best for them! But I also have to think about something even more precious for me. I think it's the best way to do both. "

Clarke gave her a warm smile of gratitude and took her hand tenderly. Bellamy smiled after seeing their interaction. " I'm happy for you Clarke! Ok, this I can trust. I will do what I can do to convince them, they will probably agree, but it will take time. You know how our people are. "

Bellamy took a little moment to speak privately with his sister before going back to the Camp. Clarke and Lexa heard some yells, until Bellamy passed in front of them looking frustrated. He gave them a goodbye sign with his head and left the village.

Octavia came back later, her eyes still a little red. " He wanted me to go back with him, but I just can't! He is my brother and I love him, but he just don't understand about Lincoln, about what I'm feeling! " She took some time to gather herself and asked to Clarke. " And there is our new clan too, why didn't you want to talk about our eagles clan to Bell? "

" I don't feel as if I belong to the Sky people anymore Octavia. The last time we went to the camp with India… " Clarke shook her head. " I knew I deserved their reactions after what I have done, but India also forced me to see them for what they were. We still have family and friends in the camp, but the way some of them were looking at me... India warned me they could become a problem. At first I didn't want to believe it, but after some times…. In my dreams I was seeing again and again their faces, the degust, the anger. We trust Bellamy, but he will have to report to the comity of Sky people, do you trust them? Especially after what Bellamy just told us? " answered a dejected Clarke.

" No, I understand. Since Lincoln, I don't trust a lot of people anymore. Clarke I'm sorry for the way I acted before, but you need to know you are one of the only people I trust now, please don't betray me. " said a fragile looking Octavia.

Clarke smiled gently at her and nodded her head. Octavia left the commanding tent feeling a little lighter.

Lexa was busy the rest of the day, doing her duty as the Heda, while Clarke was passing some times with her clan.

It was almost the night when Lexa left her tent. She walked slowly, watching her warrior training and finally arrived at the side of the camp reserved to Clarke's clan, she saw her sitting alone in front of a fire, apart from her warriors. Her face seemed preoccupied. Lexa sighed before joining her, she knew it would happen after Bellamy visit.

" Clarke, you don't have to feel guilty. It's not your fault if a group of Sky people betrayed you. " said gently Lexa.

Clarke raised her eyes from the fire to look at her " I know Lexa, but I still feel responsible. Maybe I could have done something to prevent it, maybe I should have tried something, maybe… " her eyes went back to the fire.

Lexa took her head in her hands and forced her to look at her in the eyes. " Clarke, there was nothing you could have done! Believe me, I know. During the war of the clans, we had spies and traitors in every camp. Sometimes you can do nothing to prevent it, even when your own people betray you. You have to accept it and act in consequence, by making an example from the traitors. "

Lexa kissed her and took her in her arms. They stayed like this in front of the fire, Clarke taking comfort in the arms of the strong Heda.

Lexa was watching the beautiful sky while holding Clarke. Clarke breathing became calmer, she felt her slowly falling asleep against her, she smiled gently and kissed her on the cheek. Still, something was on her mind for some times now, but after Bellamy visit, she didn't want to question Clarke and added more anxiety to her. Where was the flying threat who never left Clarke's side? Where was the golden eagle?

Somewhere in the Ice Nation.

Indra and India were running in the forest. They were following a group of rebels of the Ice Nation who rescued them during the night. They still had trouble understanding what was exactly happening. They had been beaten and tortured all day for some information and brought back in their cell for the night, when they heard some cries of animals and saw all their guards fall dead on the ground, some arrows in their back. After this they were told to follow their 'rescuers', they didn't really trust them, but what other choice did they have? To stay in their cell and wait for more tortures? So the sisters nodded their heads and followed them in a daze. They heard again the same cries of animals and the group brusquely changed of direction, walking deeper in the forest. Finally, after hours of walking they arrived in a small camp. They were healed and were given some foods, both sisters were wearily looking at each others, ready to fight and run as soon as they could.

India heard some cries close to her, she quickly turned her head and stayed mouth open in shock, there were almost ten eagles in the trees around them, a powerful cry made her flinch and raised her head. A beautiful golden eagle flew from the tree and landed on her shoulder, his deep eyes observing her. She was ashamed to admit it, but she almost jumped in fear when he landed on her, and while he was observing her, she didn't dare to move. She was sweating a little while watching carefully out of the corner of her eye the golden eagle. She got the weird feeling he sighed at her while showing his leg, she saw that a message was fixed on it. She took it with trembling hands and read it to her shocked sister.

" Trust him. He is my companion. Clarke. "

The sisters were even more confused than before when the leader of the camp came to find them.

" I see you have met our new friend. " he said to them, indicating the golden eagle with his head.

" For the last days, some eagles were helping us to avoid the patrol of the Ice Queen. They have even helped us to rescue some of our comrades, showing us where they were being held captive. I know it sounds unbelievable right? " said the leader, knowing they would probably laugh at him, but he was surprised to see them shaking their heads, their regards serious.

" Then this golden eagle came today and suddenly it was like if every eagles were obeying him and following him. He and the others eagles led us to you and another prisoner, but we were too late for him, he was already dead. "

Indra and India let out a gasp, it couldn't be true! " Was he strong and tall? Did he have this symbol on his arm? " asked a worried Indra while showing her arm.

The leader nodded his head slowly. " Yes. Was he a friend of yours? "

Indra sighed and replied sorrowfully " Yes. Yes, he was. His name was Lincoln. "

The leader looked at them sadly. " The Ice Queen has killed a lot of our friends, I'm sorry for your lost. You need to rest and recuperate, you are safe here. Once you are feeling better we could use your help to fight against the tyrannical Queen and her warriors! »

The sisters were left alone, silent in their sadness, then India took the paper and wrote a few words before fixing it to the golden eagle leg.

" Go to Clarke. " said gently India to the golden eagle, he cried and flew away.

" What have you written? " asked Indra after some times.

" The truth! That we are free and Lincoln is dead. " muttered India.

Indra looked angrily to her sister " Why did you do this? You know she will want some vengeance! "

" I know, but I just couldn't lie to her. You would have done the same thing for the Heda! Knowing Clarke, she will want to join us. We are probably going to stay with these 'rebels' for some time. " said tiredly India.

" I'm afraid so. " mumbled Indra before falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_All mistakes are mine like the last chapter, it will be beta read, but she doesn't have the time right now^^_

Clarke was looking sadly at Octavia. She was sitting alone against a tree, in a catatonic state, her regard completely empty. Ever since they received the new from Lincoln's death, she had been like this, it was as if she could still not understand that it had really happened and wanted to flee the reality. Clarke knew that Octavia was in shock and would crack sooner or later.

She was sitting silently with her every time she could during the day, to give her, her silent support. Just to be here for her. She saw a lot of people losing someone close to them, with her mother work and since coming on earth. She had lost the most important man in her life herself, the death of her father was still haunting her, so she knew how it feels personally.

Sometimes you could do nothing but be here for the people who lost someone and wait, wait until they need you, until they need to talk or scream to someone, and for this person to listen to them while taking them in their arms when they completely fall apart. She would be this person for Octavia, just like Lexa has been here for her when she was screaming against this injustice and crying in her arms.

Angelin cried with anguish on her shoulder, she looked at him and gave him a sad smile while petting him gently, they both liked Octavia, it was hard to see her like this.

Clarke sighed and walked slowly towards the commanding tent, Lexa will not be happy with her decision, but she couldn't stay like this and do nothing any longer. Her spirit was asking for vengeance, for justice, the time for the diplomacy was long gone, Lexa would have no choice but to accept it! She owed it to Lincoln, to Octavia. Once the decision was taken, her path became more firm and assured.

Lexa was working on some maps, she raised her head and looked cautiously at Clarke entering the tent. She didn't like the expression on her face, it was the expression 'I decided something and no matter what you say I will still do it', with her girlfriend it could only mean trouble and probably a headache for her. Clarke didn't say anything, she moved next to her and leant forward, watching intently the maps.

Lexa was patiently waiting for Clarke to say something, but she was just mumbling some incoherent things to her Golden eagle. She didn't want to make some assumptions since it never happens to her, but somehow she got the feeling she was being ignored?

She cleared her throat, which made Clarke stopped in her contemplation of the maps and looked questioningly at her. Why did she feel like the intruder in her own tent?

" Clarke, what's happening? Why are you so focused on the maps? " asked patiently Lexa.

" I'm searching for a safe passage from the sea towards the Ice Nation, can you help me? " answered Clarke like if it was obvious before returning her regard to the maps.

She was searching for a…now Lexa was sure, she didn't like it at all! She narrowed her eyes at Clarke.

" Why? And why by the sea? "

" My warriors have been building a boat for some times now, just in case we would need it." mumbled Clarke, not even looking at her.

Lexa gritted her teeth when the Golden eagle scoffed at her. She was being ignored and her girl was going to do something foolish!

" Why would you need a boat? What didn't you tell me? Clarke, I thought we agreed to not do anything for the moment! Lincoln's death was a tragedy, but it doesn't change anything! Be just glad that India and Indra are safe! I will not let you go to the Ice Nation! I will not allow it!" said angrily Lexa.

That finally got her a reaction from Clarke, whose attention was now completely on her, but it wasn't the reaction she wanted, she didn't seem happy at all!

" You will not allow it? Really Lexa? " replied Clarke softly and dangerously, then Clarke's regard was once again at the maps of the Ice Nation, her eyes hard and merciless. " I can't let the Queen go away freely after this Lexa! Lincoln… I just can't! She will pay for this! "

She breathed deeply to calm herself, her eyes now gentles when she looked back at Lexa. " I'm asking for your help, Lexa, not for your approval. Nothing you can say will make me changed my mind, but you could help me. Please Lexa? "

Lexa's posture slumped a little, this time she could feel it, nothing she could do or say would stop Clarke from leaving, plus she had to go back soon in Polis for the clans meeting. Was she going to lose again, someone important to her to the Queen? Someone she loved?

Lexa shook her head to dispel those depressive thoughts. No, Not again! Not this time! Her regard became fierce, she will not let it happen again! She will give all the help she could to Clarke, whilst respecting the alliance. The Queen was always testing her, to know how far she could go before the Heda had no other choice but to declare the war.

The Queen wanted to provoke her so she would be the aggressor and be the one to attack on her territory. The Queen knew that a battle in the Ice Nation would be catastrophic for the Heda. The traps, the climate, the lack of foods could be fatal for her troops. But Clarke with her small army and some rebels who knew the territory, as well as with her help and her eagles… Clarke could be successful, she had to be!

Clarke would be the wild card, maybe it would be enough for the old Queen to lose some strengths. If they were able to destabilize her and force her to have a peace talking in a weak position with her, it would be an opportunity to impose some new rules, or even win the war once and for all. It was still very risky, her spirit was telling her to use any advantage she could against the Queen, but her heart was disagreeing, it felt heavy.

" Are you really sure it's what you want Clarke? It's going to be dangerous, very dangerous. " said Lexa with a lump in her throat.

Clarke smiled gently to Lexa and kissed her, after their kiss, she put her head against her shoulder and said softly.

"I'm sure Lexa. I have to do this. My spirit is asking for this. Even if you can't be by my side, I know that with your help we can be successful. You have to believe in me and trust me on this Lexa, just like I believe in you and trust you to do what needs to be done. "

Lexa sighed while holding Clarke against her.

"The clans will meet soon and the army will be ready, but you have to know that the leaders of the clan will not accept to declare a war against the Ice Nation just for Lincoln. Especially when he was considered more as a Sky people than a Grounder. The Queen has mobilized her army to trick us to attack her, but she still didn't do anything which would make the clan leaders accept to declare a war against her. "

Lexa put her hands on Clarke's shoulder and put a little distance between them to look at her in the eyes, her regard fragile.

" It will take time Clarke, we will have to force the Queen to make some mistakes…You have to be careful, and I want some regular massages to know that you are ok. If something was to happen to you, I don't know what I will do…probably something foolish! Please I don't want to lose you. "

Clarke nodded her head timidly, she wasn't used to have someone being so worried about her, it made her feel warm inside knowing that Lexa would always be here for her, being loved by the Heda made her feel almost invincible.

After a long an passionate kiss, Lexa indicated to Clarke on the maps the passages she should take, then she asked to see this famous boat. After a few hours on a horse, they were at the sea and she couldn't believe her eyes. A huge boat was being built, one of those she used to see in her books in Polis, it had the appearance of a pirate boat! She watched Clarke talking with her warriors and helping them with the plans to finish the boat, she shook her head in disbelief.

Her girl will never stop to surprise her, she should have known, Clarke had agreed to fast to not do anything, it just wasn't in her nature. She moved closer to the boat, the Golden eagle was on her shoulder to inspect the boat with her. Clarke has insisted for them to pass more time together, since he will be the one to deliver the messages to the Heda when Clarke will be away. She touched the wood with her hands, admiring the work they had done, it was incredible.

She turned her head toward the Golden eagle, her expression serious.

"You will watch over Clarke when I can't, I'm counting on you! Don't disappoint me! If something happens to her, I will hold you responsible! "

The Golden eagle huffed at her and let out a powerful cry. Lexa nodded her head, well, at least they agreed on something. She smiled while looking at Clarke, who was talking animatedly with her warriors. She had to accept it, her girl was an indomitable spirit, she couldn't be ordained to do anything. She had to learn how to work with her as an equal, it was hard since she was so used to have people following her orders, but she didn't have a choice, not with Clarke. For once she didn't feel as the one in charge and strangely enough, she didn't mind it as long as it was Clarke. Clarke walked towards her and stopped by her side to admire the boat.

"So what do you think? It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Clarke proudly. Her warriors were doing an excellent work!

"How is it possible? How have you done this?" asked a bewildered and intrigued Lexa.

"Thanks to the books from the Ark and some of my new memories. The Eagles clan had a boat even better than this one. They were a clan of nomad, they didn't want to have lands and depends on someone else. They were free, free to go anywhere they wanted and their boat was a little like their home. And we have help! The villagers are wonderful, I can never thank them enough, that's why the building goes so fast." answered an happy Clarke.

"When you will test it, can I come with you?" asked hesitantly Lexa with an a hopeful expression on her face, since she was a child she had always dreamed to navigate on a boat like this.

Clarke took her hand and gave her a beautiful smile, "Of course, I would be honoured to have you on board."

Lexa had a childlike smile for a long time after this. So what? Even the Heda could have some childhood dreams.

In the Sky camp.

Bellamy reported to the council the words and the promise from the Heda. He left them to their talk after seeing the signs of approval from Abby and Kane, with those two on his side, it will take some time, but he knew the Sky people would eventually choose the Heda. He was walking outside when he saw Jasper talking with the suspicious group, it made him scowl furiously, Jasper's behaviour was getting worse, he didn't know anymore what he could do to help him, maybe it was already too late.

An eagle cried and landed on his shoulder, presenting him his claw, he took the piece of paper and read it. The clan leaders were meeting in Polis in three weeks, the Heda would need to know their answer and for them to send some people to represent them. He sighed tiredly, time wasn't in their favour anymore, they will have to choose soon. He looked one last time furiously to the group and went back to the Council to inform them of the message.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

The boat was almost finished, only a few more modifications were needed for it to be ready. In two days they would do their first travel on sea to test it. Lexa was trying to stay impassive, but the excitement and joy were shining in her eyes while she was looking at the impressive boat.

" It's weird, I have more warriors than yesterday. You don't know anything about this do you? " asked with humour a suspicious Clarke by Lexa side.

" I didn't notice anything. " answered an imperturbable Lexa, her eyes still on the boat.

"Of course! Five great warriors from your clan who suddenly woke up with an eagle tattoo today and are always following me, like if they were protecting me, it's probably just a coincidence! If I was suspicious, I would say that the Heda was ultra protective with me and those warriors were asked by her to keep me safe, but it's probably just my imagination! " said Clarke lightly with amusement in her voice.

Lexa rolled her eyes with a little smirk on her face and finally looked at Clarke.

" The Heda would know how reckless you can be and maybe she would trust those warriors to keep you safe and out of danger as much as possible, but like you said it's just your imagination!"

Clarke shook her head with a smile, " I'm glad we sort it out. " She saw Lexa raising an interrogative eyebrow, her little smirk still present. Clarke laughed happily before saying "That I have too much imagination and the Heda is too much protective with me. Are you ready for your first travel on a boat? "

Lexa's regard was back on the boat, her eyes joyous. " Yes, I have always wanted to navigate on a boat like this. I feel as a child the first time I rode on a horse. "

Clarke smiled gently at her and stayed silent. Lexa saw Clarke's regard becoming sad and melancholic once it was fixed on Octavia, who was helping to finish the boat.

" How is she? Is she getting better? " asked a worried Lexa. She didn't know Octavia very well, but Lincoln had always been a good and sincere warrior to her, she felt the need to watch over Octavia, her honour as a warrior and leader was asking for it.

" No, not really and after what happened…Yesterday she finally opened up a little, she has screamed and cried with me, but she will not be ok for a long, long time. Today, she wanted to be active, to work out on the boat and not think about anything else. I didn't want her to tire herself out, but I just couldn't say no to her, if she feels she needs to do this, then I will let her do it. " replied Clarke with some tremors in her voice.

Lexa nodded her head with a pained expression on her face. She could sympathise and understand Octavia feelings, when she lost Costia, she threw herself in work to forget everything else. The lost of a loved one can be so hurtful, so painful that you do everything you can to forget even if at the end of the day you can never truly forget, the dreams were always a painful reminder. Still, Octavia needed to fight because one day...

Lexa looked at Clarke with a tender and loving expression, her eyes a little misty. One day, someone completely unexpected can come into your life and made you feel alive once again. You don't feel as a shadow anymore. Clarke truly saved her from herself thought Lexa before returning her regard on Octavia, her expression now hopeful. One day she will have the same chance than her, she will meet someone exceptional, someone who will make her want to live her life fully once again, if she was able to find someone, then Octavia will too.

After all, she had completely given up on anything good happening to her. She wanted the best for her people, but for herself? She seriously thought she wasn't deserving it, she convinced herself to just live her life for her people, to give them everything. Then one day, she saw this beautiful and stubborn Sky girl… She immediately felt a connection with her, she knew that this Sky girl could and would change her life for the better.

At the Mountain, the choice had been heartbreaking, but she was still able to do it, to do what was best for her people. To live for her people. But now she wanted to live for herself too, she was completely under Clarke's spell, she was so in love with her that it kept her awake at night, in fear and anxiety about the future, their future.

What would she do if something bad happened to Clarke? After knowing what it was like to love and be loved by her? Today, honestly, she wasn't sure she could sacrifice Clarke for her people. No, she knew she will not be able to do it. If something terrible happened to Clarke and she was kept as a prisoner by the Queen of the Ice Nation as a bargain, what would she do?

She couldn't sacrifice Clarke for her people anymore, but she was still the Heda, she didn't have the right to choose her own happiness over her people happiness. It would betray all her beliefs, everything she has learned and been told since she was a child. If she had to make a choice, it would be a full war, to liberate Clarke and kill the Queen. At least she would have no regrets, even if it killed her, she would charge fiercely against the Queen' s army. The Queen has always been a vile creature, a tyrant with her people, she didn't deserve to be the Heda.

Lexa watched Octavia working furiously, almost desperately. Yes, decided resolutely Lexa, she needed time, but one day she will find someone who will make her feel alive again, she leant forward Clarke, who was looking at her curiously, and kissed her fiercely and intensely. Clarke was surprised at first, but then returned the kiss passionately and moaned into it. Lexa took her hand, and with a loving smile led her to the commanding tent on the beach. Her people were her burden to bear, but Clarke was her choice and she was Clarke's choice, Clarke was the most important person to her and she needed and wanted to show it to her.

She gave a meaningful glance to the Golden eagle on her shoulder before entering the tent. He flew away with an indignant cry, he didn't want to see those stupid humans in their lovemaking, thank you very much! Lexa smirked after hearing the panic in his cry and entered the tent with Clarke.

The guards in front of the tent could hear some moans and cry coming from the tent , but they stayed impassive. The leader of the Eagle clan and the Heda were venerated by them, it would be a dishonour to show or say anything. They were respecting them too much and they were happy for them, happy that those two powerful legends found each other.

A few days later, the boat was ready for the test, Clarke was standing in front of the steering wheel, her Golden eagle on her shoulder. Octavia came to a halt in front of her and made a mock salute,

" We are ready captain! Are you sure it's a good idea to test it today? "

The wind was extremely strong, the sails billowing strongly, some cracks and other strange noises were heard on the boat. Clarke was hesitating while looking at the sky, finally she turned her head towards Lexa, who was standing close to her.

" What do you think? " asked hesitantly Clarke.

" It's up to you Clarke. You have to take the decision, you are the captain. " answered gently Lexa.

She didn't want Clarke to depend on her, soon she will be on her own and she needed to learn how to take these decisions alone.

Clarke frowned, then watched pensively Lexa with a little smile. She nodded her head with understanding and screamed to everyone.

" We set sail! "

" Aye! " was screamed by every warrior, then everyone was extremely busy on the boat, some yell could be heard from everywhere.

" We will not always have a good weather, the boat has to be solid enough to resist! When we will be in the Ice Nation, if we are attacked, we will have no other choice than to set sail even if there's a storm, right? " said Clarke with a smile to Lexa and Octavia.

Lexa nodded her head and looked at the sea. The boat moved slowly at first, but quickly took some speed, its sails billowing as it rides the cresting waves. Lexa had a childlike smile, feeling the wind and seawater on her face was incredible, the sensations on a boat were exactly as she had imagined when she was a child. She looked at Clarke, who was screaming and laughing happily while directing the boat and could say without a doubt that it will be one of her most joyous memories.

The warriors still on the beach were waiting anxiously for their leaders to return. The boat should have been back for a long time. The Weaver became a lot worse, the wind was now extremely strong. With the storm, it was extremely difficult to see anything at all. The warriors had to leave the beach and went into the forest to protect themselves. The next day, after the storm has passed, the warriors were looking at the sea and inspecting the beach for any pieces of the boat, but they found nothing. No signs of the boat at all! Their leaders were lost!

In the rebel camp, in the Ice Nation.

Indra and India were taking a break, sitting on the ground to eat a well deserved lunch. They took part of numerous raids with the dissident group to liberate their men and sabotaged the Queen army. They needed to rest and recuperate some force before the next raid. The eagles around them started to act strangely, one or two cry at first, then all of them were crying together, more and more eagles were landing in the trees around them, some eagles they had never seen came to join them.

Every warrior in the camp stopped eating, too stunned by this strange spectacle. They had never seen so many eagles and more kept coming, landing in the trees around them. Suddenly a deep silence fall on the camp, the cries stopped completely, then a powerful cry came from the sea and every eagles flew off towards the sea. Indra and India stood up with anxiety, they could see far away on the sea the shadow of an imposing boat coming toward them. They didn't know what to expect, was it some good or bad news?


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_This one is more humour and romance. After the episode 7, I needed a little break with the drama, like everyone else. The drama will be back in the next chapters._

The new group led by Clarke was now in the rebel camp, meeting everyone. Indra and India were happy to see some reinforcement coming, but were a little surprised by the presence of the Heda, who should have never been here, also the fact that she was sitting alone a few feet away on the beach was pretty strange and her position while sitting, she was holding her head between her knees, brought even more questions.

" Why is the Heda here? And why is she sitting alone like this? Something happened? " asked a worried Indra to Clarke.

" Yeah, we shouldn't have tested our boat in a storm! We were completely lost and once the storm has calmed down, we didn't even know how to go back to our beach, without the eagles help we would have never found our way to the land. And the dignified and mighty Heda is…. " Clarke tried to stay impassive, she really tried, but she started to giggle, the sisters heard the feeble " Clarke! " coming from Lexa as a warning.

Clarke took some deep breath to regain her composure and tried again to talk without laughing " The mighty and powerful Heda is… " , she couldn't finish her sentence when she saw the tired glare from Lexa, bursting into another fit of giggles. The warriors of the eagles clan around them were smiling while the sisters were looking at each other in an incomprehensible way.

The Heda scoffed and tried to stand on some trembling legs, her impassive visage paler than usual. Clarke stopped laughing and finally took pity of her, she moved toward her to put an arm around her and support her. She gently led her toward a seat close to the fire.

Lexa didn't want to be helped, especially after being mocked, but her body wasn't responsive to her commands, she had no other choice than to be led by Clarke, still she muttered to Clarke that she will find a way to make her pay for it. Clarke only smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders, mouthing a silent 'sorry'.

" What is really happening here? Has she been beaten by something dangerous or poisoned by an enemy blade during a fight? Something really bad must have happened! I have never seen the Heda so ill! Tell me! " ordered a close to panic Indra to Clarke. How dared this sky girl mocked her Heda when it was obviously a very serious matter! Seeing her Heda like this was pushing her over the edge. It was a traumatic experience for her to see her leader so weak, so vulnerable.

Clarke looked at Indra and rolled her eyes, while rubbing tenderly Lexa's back,

" No, Indra, don't worry, nothing bad happened! Lexa is… seasick. " tried to say Clarke gravely, but the big smile on her face was completely betraying her. The sisters heard a feeble groan coming from the Heda while she tried to stand up alone.

" She is seasick… " said Indra slowly in utter disbelief, her eyes wide opened in shock. She tried to say something else, but just couldn't find the words. India by her side didn't have the same problem since she was laughing so hard, the rebels in the camp have all stopped what they were doing and were looking in surprise at the Heda.

They all had heard some rumours about the terrifying and powerful Heda and seeing her like this, because of seasickness….This day would become a benediction for the Heda, the rebels would respect her, but would always consider her more as a human than a myth, it would give her time to breath and be herself for once, without any fear about what the people would say since they already saw her at her worst.

This time away from her duties will bring some great change in Lexa, she will not be what she was forced to be for her people anymore, but what she wants to be. From this day they would have to accept her as she was, just as the rebels have accepted her, no more idiocy like the Heda can't have feelings and weakness, she was a human being like everyone else and wanted to live as one.

All of this thinking will come later, for now Lexa was glaring angrily at Clarke, who had the decency to appear a little sheepish for laughing at her. She was sitting, still feeling pretty bad, watching as Clarke was ordering her men to install a camp with some tents. Indra was standing close to her, but she wasn't talking and seemed to still be in shock. Lexa shook her head with a grimace, her people really thought that she couldn't be ill like everyone else, what stupidity.

Finally, Clarke came back and helped her to stand and led her to their tent. She slowly helped her to lay down on the bed and gently removed her wet clothes,

" I can take care of it myself! " muttered a vexed Lexa, she moved to take off her clothes, but the illness was too strong, she lays back down with a sigh and passed her hand tiredly on her face. She turned her head away when Clarke raised a mocking eyebrow.

" Really, you are worse than a child sometimes! Just let me help! " said Clarke while she finished to take off her wet clothes. Lexa closed her eyes tiredly, hoping that the gagging will soon disappear, she felt the bed moved and Clarke's arms around her.

Clarke kissed her on the shoulder while rubbing lightly some little circles on her stomach. Lexa sighed happily and snuggled up closer to Clarke, this day had been pretty bad so far, but falling asleep with the girl she loved was making it worth it. Lexa felled asleep feeling the warmth of her lover against her, a small and serene smile never leaving her sleeping face.

Outside of the tent the sisters were keeping guard, they heard what was discussed in the tent. India has still some fit of laughter while Indra kept a perturbed expression on her face, the shock of seeing and hearing her Heda like this was just too much for her.


End file.
